


Happy To See Me

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Community: comment_fic, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Prompt Fic, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne asks Rick the age old question. If there is a gun in his pocket or if he is happy to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> written for a prompt on comment_fic at lj: The Walking Dead, Michonne/Rick Grimes, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"
> 
> This is my first time writing Richonne. I've always shipped them though and I knew when I saw this prompt I had to work with it.

Michonne who had been standing at the stove fixing dinner while Rick was off on some run with Daryl, couldn't help the smirk on her lips when she heard the front door open and footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Rick was probably following the smells, probably hungry after whatever the heck he and Daryl did on their run.

"Food smells delicious," Rick spoke as he came up behind Michonne, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Smirking more, Michonne let herself relax into his arms, "It's leftover deer meat. Daryl really did good with his catch the other day," she mused knowing there had been enough for almost everyone in Alexandria and then some.

"Daryl always does good," Rick replied as he left a kiss on Michonne's shoulder. "Just like you always do good with your cooking. Thinking you're getting just as good with it as you are with that katana of yours."

Michonne laughed at Rick's words before pulling away from his embrace, "I was always good with cooking, just never got to show it until we had somewhere where I could," she explained hearing Rick start to walk away, probably to wash up and go check in on his kids.

Though before he could leave, Michonne turned to look over her shoulder, "Hey Rick, before you go, just one more question," she called out watching as he turned to look at her curiously. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me after a long day of being on a run?"

Rick laughed a hearty and genuine laugh at that.

"Happy to see you and smell the food," he replied with a wink before turning to walk away again.


End file.
